These Are The Whispers
by Ichigo Engine
Summary: Sasuke is a trained assassin who works for his brother, Itachi. His new mission is to capture Sakura Haruno. He soon falls in love with her..but..assassins can't love, especially Sasuke Uchiha. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Naruto story. I hope people will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. If I have any mistakes please notify me in your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me…but I surely want it to. TnT

* * *

**These Are The Whispers **

_By: Ichigo Engine _

Caliginosity was what surrounded the area. No sound could be heard except the light footsteps of a young girl probably around the age of fifteen or seventeen. Rain splattered onto the dirty cement as the pink-headed girl kept walking. She had no umbrella with her, which made it worse to walk in the wet condition. She hurried to the direction of home, covering her head with her pale hands. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid, not bringing an umbrella with her when she knew it was going to rain.

When the girl finally reached her destination, she reached into her soaking wet jeans, searching for the house keys. She pulled it out violently and reached for the door, not wanting to catch a cold in the rain. The doorknob opened and the girl stepped in, she switched on the lights, something unusual was going on.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Silence. That was it; silence was why it was so unusual. Where were her parents? She knew that they would be home by now, she was sure of it. Maybe they were sleeping? No…that couldn't be it. Suddenly she heard a dish smash onto the floor in the kitchen; she rushed into the room and quickly switched on the lights. What she saw next made her gasp.

Lying on the floor was her father, blood and broken glass all around him. Judging by this scene, death was definitely the word to describe this situation. The girl did not get a chance to react; this was the worst thing she had ever seen in her life. Her own father, on the floor with his mouth open and blood gushing out of it, it was absolutely a terrifying. She kneeled down, crying silently.

"Father…who did this!" She choked; from the shock she just had she could not speak. No answer. It was obvious that her father was dead. The girl stood up, not wanting to observe the scene anymore; she was going to report this to the police. She headed into the living room and picked up the phone, still shaking with sadness and fear. Unexpectedly one of the closet doors screeched in the main hallway. The girl jumped and dropped the phone; she headed for the main hallway.

"Who's there?" For a moment there she was sure that whoever had caused the noise was the murder of her father. The closet door screeched again, causing the pink-haired girl to jump once more. She turned around slowly…and screamed.

From what she had identified scared her more than the sight of her father. Right in front of her was her mother, hanging in one of the closet hooks. Her features were wide open, peering right through the girl. Her dark black hair covered her right eye and left the other open wide, it was truly a scary sight. She had no clothes on except a piece of white blanket covering her bloody body. The red liquid was dripping all over the place, beneath her hanging body mostly.

"Oh…oh my god…" The girl managed to say, her tears began to stream down her face again. Her emotions were mixed with confusion and frustration. She wanted to kill whoever had murdered her parents. She didn't want to see the sight of blood again, for it feared her and reminded her of what happened to both her parents. She stepped away and slammed the closet door shut, not giving a damn that there was a dead body in there. More blood began to leak through the hole at the bottom of the door. By now she had already forgotten about calling the police, but was crying…crying until there was no more tears left.

"I will…I will avenge the person who killed my parents." She said, resting her head on the wall. She mentally slapped herself, not forgiving herself for going out that night. She knew she should have stayed in and protected her parents from whoever was trying to kill them even though she was not the strong type.

"Damn it!" She yelled, walking in to the living room and kicking the furniture. There was no use for the little happy girl she used to be anymore. With her parents dead, where was the happiness? She was never going to be the same again. She clasped onto the couch and sat crying, crying into the comfortable soft leather. Then suddenly she felt someone's presence before her, she lifted her head. What was it now? Did she have to see the sight of another person dead? The girl lifted her head and brushed her pink bangs out of her emerald eyes. She gasped. Standing before her was a boy about her age, he had black hair along with a navy blue t-shirt and wrist bands. In his hands was something sharp with red liquid dripping onto the carpet. The girl immediately recognized the red liquid streaming down: _blood._ So this was the boy who had killed his parents…but how could he? He was so young!

"You…you killed my parents!" She managed to say. He ignored the comment.

"Sakura Haruno…you're coming with me." Her eyes widened.

"NO!" He grinned, not a pleasant one either. With that he walked over to Sakura and picked her up.

"Oh yes you are."

* * *

REVIEW! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you to all those people who reviewed! You really encouraged me to write more!

**Ichiiko: **Thank you!

**violentlycheerful: **LOL! Yes that is very bloody; I can't imagine that happening to my own parents…

**benjem: **All well be revealed in this chapter and maybe the next one. Thanks for the review!

**Mint:** Of course I'm going to tell why in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**AznNarutoGrl-91: **Thanks!

**sUmbOdi: **lol, yeah I agree. Writing that was pretty freaky too! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sakura2387: **Hehe, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

All those people up there get a **candy.** Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Disclaimer: **……

Hehe, there will be hints of SasuSaku in this chapter!

* * *

**These Are The Whispers **

_Ichigo Engine: _

"You…you killed my parents!" She managed to say. He ignored the comment.

"Sakura Haruno…you're coming with me." Her eyes widened.

"NO!" He grinned, not a pleasant one either. With that he walked over to Sakura and picked her up.

"Oh yes you are."

The mysterious boy carried Sakura outside of her house, where the rain splattered on Sakura all over again. Sakura had screamed and kicked, but during this weather, no one was out walking in the rain. She struggled, trying desperately to get out of the boy's grasp. After a minute or two of kicking him, she was lucky enough to get away from the boy. Sakura ran crazily into who knows where, she brushed by sharp bushes, where her leg caught scratches and bruises. The boy was chasing her, not daring to fail his mission.

"Help!" Sakura yelled waving her arms in the air and hoping that somebody would notice her, but unluckily for her, not even a car was visible.

"Come back here you little brat!" The boy said catching up to her, he of course, was twice her speed. Sakura looked back and without knowing where she was going, she tripped and fell on the ground. She stood up to try to run again, but the boy caught her arm, grinning. _Oh crap._ Sakura opened her mouth, and bit hard into the boy's arm. (A/N: LOL!)

"Ouch! What the hell!?" He pulled her into him, so close that if you were just someone walking pass, you'd thought they were a couple who was about to kiss. Sakura blushed as she looked into his icy eyes. He once again picked her up and ran towards the opposite direction.

"If you try to run again, I'll kill you." Sakura shivered at his words, death was definitely something she would not like to have right now so she obeyed him. _Who is this guy? _

* * *

After a while, the boy stopped in front of an old building, which somewhat looked like a hospital, but a bit larger. The boy walked inside, urging Sakura to follow. Once they were inside, they were both greeted by an elder boy who looked the exact replica as the boy who killed Sakura's parents.

"Well done Sasuke, I see you completed your mission on capturing this girl." So the guy's name was Sasuke, and the older one must've been his brother. Sasuke grunted and touched the spot where he was bitten by Sakura. The older guy smiled,

"Sasuke, take her where the _others_ are kept in." Sasuke nodded and obeyed, he violently grabbed Sakura's arm and walked into the dark hallway leading to the basement. From the stairway, Sakura could hear people moaning in anguish, she _did not_ want to go down there.

"What are you waiting for? Another chance to run away?" Sasuke said harshly from behind, Sakura gulped and walked down. Cells separated the people; all of them looked like they hadn't eating in days. Sasuke stopped in front of one of the cells, indicating where Sakura would be staying for the time being; he reached into his pocket and reached for a key, unlocked the cell and pushed Sakura in.

"Have fun while you're here." He smirked evilly and went off, leaving Sakura lying on the cold floor. She sat up and looked at the atmosphere around her. Dust and dirt clouded the area, and she also saw some rats crawling around. Sakura groaned in disgust, there was no way she could survive a day with those disgusting creatures around.

"Hey…you're new too?" Sakura turned to the person who had questioned her.

"Y-yes." Beside her cell was another similar cell, with a girl inside. She had short neck-length blue hair, wearing a light blue jacket and jeans. What shocked Sakura the most was that her eyes were completely white, on her face wore a timid expression.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and you?"

"Sakura Haruno." (A/N: Let's just say that Hinata isn't as shy in this story.) They were silent for a while, each looking towards the ground. "Man…this place is like a jail." Sakura muttered, kicking away some pebbles beneath her feet.

"Yes, it is. From what I've heard the Uchiha brothers are skilled assassins capturing people with rare abilities or rare things that others wouldn't have." Sakura was immediately confused.

"Uchiha brothers?" Hinata nodded.

"The ones who captured you."

"S-so that means I'm a person with a rare ability or something rare that someone else would not have?"

"Yes."

"But, if I didn't even know that I had something like this then how could they know?"

"They have secret records of everything." Hinata sighed, "Everyone here are one of the rare peoples."

"I wonder what kind of ability or rare thing I have."

"You'll soon find out tomorrow, Sakura." Sakura forced a smile at her new friend.

"Hinata, what happens to the people that remain here?" Hinata frowned,

"I'm not so sure myself, they sometimes execute them or if the rareness is high, they would take their souls. So…I guess either way it's…**death.**" Sakura felt the tears warming up to her eyes but quickly wept them away with the back of her hand.

"It's okay Sakura-chan…"

"I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"Neither do I Sakura. But for now, let's get some sleep." Sakura nodded, it was pretty late, and she couldn't spend her time bawling about her parents' death and this crappy place. She sat down at the corner near to Hinata's and leaned against the gray wall, closing her eyes.

Sasuke sat across from his brother, a blank expression on his pale face. The elder boy took a drink from his paper cup,

"I'm proud of you Sasuke, killing both her parents and captured her." He squeezed the cup and threw it across the room, letting it land with a soft thud.

"Hn…don't be sarcastic Itachi, it was an easy job." Itachi grinned.

"This girl…Sakura…she has something that I had been wanting for years." Sasuke looked up, still with that cold expression on his face, but under his hard mask, he was interested to know what she had that was so special to his brother. It was definitely not strength.

"This girl, Sakura, she has…………"

* * *

Eh! What does Sakura have that Itachi had been wanting for years? Review and find out! :3 


	3. Chapter 3

Heyhey people! Thanks to those who reviewed, and as a present, here's chapter 3 of '_These Are The Whispers_.'

**Lilangelchick: **Thank you for the review! :p

**Cherri-chan: **Hehe thanks! The part where Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him was just a 'hint' of the SasuSaku in the chapter, more SasuSaku will come later on, thanks for your review!

**Kenny-chan: **Thanks for the review!

**HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE: **Thanks for the review!

**Mourning Fox: **Thanks for the review! :3

**Ichiiko: **Thanks again!

**Sakura2387: **Hehe, you'll soon find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**DreamCatcher16: **Hehe, cliffhangers are fun to write, thank you for the review!

**Amanda: **You'll soon find out in this chapter! :D

**Kira-924: **Thanks for the review! Hehe.

**sUmbOdi: **Aw, well, here is chapter 3. Thanks for the review by the way! :3

Now, all those people up there get a** lollipop.** Thanks to all those people who reviewed! :D

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah…

* * *

**These Are The Whispers **

_By: Ichigo Engine _

"This girl…Sakura…she has something that I had been wanting for years." Sasuke looked up, still with that cold expression on his face, but under his hard mask, he was interested to know what she had that was so special to his brother. It was definitely not strength.

"This girl, Sakura, she has rare blood." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, rare blood? If he had been Itachi blood wouldn't be in his category of "rare." Itachi smirked, he understood that Sasuke didn't understand what he meant by she having rare blood.

"You see, Sakura has a blood type of IN, which stands for infinity or unlimited. If she gets burned for example, she will suffer minor injuries, and she has a longer life than an average person would have." Sasuke grinned a bit, he was interested, interested in her blood that is.

* * *

The lock to Sakura's cell clicked open. A tall figure stepped in, shadows covering parts of his pale face. Sakura groaned and looked up._ Sasuke. _She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and took her out of the cell. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, trying to make him let go of her.

"You're getting your blood sample tested, and that's all you need to know." Sakura was confused, why did they need a sample of her blood?

"For your information I'm perfectly fine and so is my blood thank-you-very-much."

"Just be quiet." They soon walked out of the big old building and headed towards the parking-lot. Sasuke reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of car-keys as they stopped in front of a black jeep, he opened the doors and Sakura slowly got in. Sasuke turned on the engine and they were on their way.

After about twenty minute of drive they were finally there. Neither of them said a single word during the ride. Sasuke got out first, and then Sakura jumped out and closed the doors. Sasuke led the way into another building. It was slightly smaller this time, and from the outside it looked as if very little people had ever lived here. Sakura took a good look of her surroundings before entering the building. What clouded the area mostly were apartments about only four-five rooms high. Some windows were broken, and the environment was much polluted.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in his low voice, he guided her into the building and together they entered a small room. An old woman was seen in a rocking chair inside. "Noriko, this is the girl." The old woman, or now known as 'Noriko' nodded.

"A beauty I see, come sit down." Her voice was cranky and weak, which scared Sakura. Sakura took a seat beside the old woman. Noriko stood up and opened one of the broken cupboards; she took out a needle and a small test tube. "Roll up your sleeves girl; this will only take a minute." Sakura gulped, she didn't trust this woman very well, but she did as she was told anyways. Noriko opened the needle and quickly poked the needle into Sakura's skin, she nodded at Sakura and filled the test tube with the blood sample, and then she covered the top of the test tube with a rubber stopper and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I will give you the results of her blood after I finish examining it, you can take her back now." Sakura rolled down her sleeves and quickly left the room.

* * *

Sakura climbed into the jeep once they were both outside. Sasuke started the engine, ready to head back to the gloomy old building again. Sakura sighed and looked out the window, she felt…like some kind of prisoner.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Do you…enjoy killing the innocent people?" Sasuke kept on driving as if he didn't hear Sakura's question. "Do you know how much it hurts to have one of your loved ones killed in the most brutal ways possible? And you yourself have to observe their bodies and wonder what the hell happened." Sakura could feel hot tears beginning to stream down her face, she turned her head to Sasuke, and barely above a whisper she asked "Sasuke, do you kill because you want revenge? Because one of your loved ones was murdered?" The car skidded to a stop. "Answer me Sasuke…"

"Yes, I kill because I seek revenge. But you have to understand, that I do regret the people I kill." Sakura looked down at her feet. "You have to understand Sakura…I have to be an assassin whether I want to or not, because if I don't…Itachi will kill me. And that is why I'm trying my hardest to train and be as strong as him, so I can kill him so no more innocent people can be hurt!" He buried his head in his hands, sobbing softly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura patted him gently on the shoulders. Sasuke lifted his head from his hands; he turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura…tomorrow Itachi is leaving the village for a short mission, and he's leaving me in charge. I want you to escape." Sakura's eyes widened, she had only known this Sasuke for such a short period of time, and a short speech like that could save herself. But Sakura was willing to do almost anything to get out of that stinky old basement.

"Sasuke, please let Hinata and the others escape as well, they don't deserve to be locked up!" Sasuke nodded; maybe…starting tomorrow he could live a new life without hurting innocent people.

* * *

This chapter was: boring, lame, stupid, etc. I almost fell asleep writing it. Anyway, I'm rushing this chapter a lot because I want to get to the real point, moments without SasuSaku is no fun. :3 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry I took long to update, but school is very busy for me these days. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 3 of this story.

**Evenlei: **Thank you! I am happy you enjoy them!

**Mourning Fox: **Definitely will have some action in this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**Ichiiko: **Yes I finally updated, thanks!

**DreamCatcher16: **Really? O.O Thanks!

**xbrokenheartz: **Wow thanks and I'm glad you like this story!

**Malitia: **It's alright! Thanks for the review!

**scarletmoon12: **Thanks a lot!

**CrissyKitty: **Maybe I will, I'm not sure where to put Neji though, and I'm not that big a fan of Neji/Sasuke/Sakura triangle. But if I can fit him somewhere I will definitely put him there! Thanks for your review!

**HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE: **I promise this chapter will be better than the last! Thank you for your review!

**Kira-924: **Ack, really? Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Ugh…shaddup. I told you many times.

All those people up there get a **cookie.** (I can't think of anything else except cookies…xD!)

* * *

**These Are The Whispers**

_By: Ichigo Engine_

"Wake up Sakura." Someone said, Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, wanting to sleep longer, but also remembering that Sasuke had said that he would help her escape this place. She rubbed her tired eyes and got a sight of Sasuke in front of her, she slowly stood up and yawned.

"Where are the others?" She asked in a tired tone.

"We're all waiting for you, we better hurry because who knows when Itachi will be back."

"Oh." She said and blushed, embarrassed that she was the last person to wake up, and she followed Sasuke out of the basement.

When they finally came out of the building, Sakura saw everybody, all eager to leave.

"Hey! Hurry up!" One said in an annoyed tone as he ran ahead, followed by the others. As the group began walking Sakura looked around, hoping to spot Hinata somewhere. When she finally saw a glimpse of her blue-haired friend, she quickly ran to her.

"Hinata-san!" The girl turned around.

"Sakura!" She smiled and the two walked together, Sasuke as the leader of the group.

"Can you believe that Sasuke actually let us escape?" Sakura nodded, and decided to drop the subject of Sasuke.

"Hey…where are we heading to?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard from the others a place called "Konoha Village" but we have to get there fast or Itachi might make an appearance."

"I see." For the rest of the way they kept quiet and continued their journey.

When night came they decided to stop and rest.

* * *

"We'll be stopping here." Sasuke said in his usual cold voice and pointed to a small grassy area. They then settled and decided to cook dinner. Sakura and Hinata both ran off together into a nearby pond and started to catch some fishes. There they talked about their families and friends, while having fun fishing.

"Hinata! Behind you!" Sakura stated and Hinata turned around, stabbing her stick into the fat fish swimming by. Luckily, she was successful and the fish struggled to get back into the water, but after a few minutes it stopped moving and dropped dead on the stick. Both girls laughed, the happiest moment of their lives since the day they were captured.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we're already good friends, do you think we could still keep in contact when our escape is successful?" Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Of course, I'll always remember you."

"That's good to hear." Hinata smiled and began taking off a necklace which hung around her neck. The necklace was a string consisting two rocks, a pink one and a blue one. Although it wasn't expensive material, it looked special anyway. Hinata took the pink rock off and carved an "S" with her blue rock. "Here Sakura, it's for you, in case we lose contact or if something happens to either of us we can still remember each other this way." Sakura stared at Hinata, her mouth shaking, not knowing what to say.

"T-Thank you Hinata-san!" She took the rock and dropped it in her pocket. "I'll always remember you!"

"Me too."

Just then, several screams could be heard from the main area where they planned to rest for the night.

"W-What's happening?" Sakura choked, she held onto Hinata, who was beginning to shake as well.

"I-I don't know…but we have to get out of here!"

They ran away from the screams, whoever was doing the killing, it was absolutely not a pretty sight. Both girls ran furiously, bushes and branches scratched against their bare arms and legs. Sakura felt Hinata slowing down, so she grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

"Hinata, I'm not letting you die! Come on!"

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan." Suddenly she felt Hinata stop and fall on the ground.

"Hinata keep up with me!" Sakura yelled and turned around, only to find a knife-like object in her back, blood quickly spreading and dripping into the soil.

"S-Sakura…"

"Hinata!"

"S-Sakura…protect yourself!" She choked and lay on the floor, moaning fatally. Sakura's eyes widened, how could this happen? They've only met for such a short while and now she dies? That was wrong. Sakura felt anger, confusion and sadness all mixed into one emotion, her eyes searched for the murder. And there he was, standing about 10 feet away was the murder. _He looks like Sasuke…_Sakura thought, _but…he has lines on his face…that means…_

"I'm glad you guessed it, don't try to hide from me, my cherry blossom."

* * *

OMG Itachi found her, is she going to die? Find out by reviewing! :D 


End file.
